1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement and a method for detecting an object arranged on a body, but possibly concealed by at least one covering material.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Arrangements of this type are generally known. For example, at airports or at large events metal detectors are used for security control, with the aid of which metal weapons can be detected. However, this method fails, for example, with ceramic knives. Furthermore, it is known that with the aid of mass spectrometers the smallest contaminations of explosives can be detected. Finally, it is also known to use specially trained dogs for detecting illegal drugs. All of these methods have the disadvantage in common that they relate only to specific classes of substances. A number of detectors would therefore be necessary to safeguard against all possible dangerous or objectionable objects or materials. In particular for reasons of time, however, the successive use of several technologies of this type in security checks is not practicable. Finally, it is also known to detect concealed objects with the aid of x-rays. However, this method cannot be applied to the human body or only to a very limited extent.